Through the River
by Brownfur's Dream
Summary: Salmonpelt loves Brownfur. But he knows they can never be together. She is the deputy of FishClan. Or can they?
1. Kithood

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. I am not Erin Hunter. I only own the characters in FishClan, NightClan, SnowClan, and HopeClan. I also only own the plot.**

**Author's Note: These are characters from my homepage in my profile. Many thanks to PetiteMorte for letting me use Salmonkit/paw/pelt!

* * *

**

**Through the River**

Salmonkit and his brother, Flounderkit, tumbled out of the Nursury. **"I am the mighty Salmonscale! Fear my claws!" **The reddish kit tackled Flounderkit and they tumbled on the ground.

A feminine figure suddenly bowled them both over. Brownkit laughed. **"I am Brownclaw!" **She batted Salmonkit's ear playfully.

"**Hey!" **The tom laughed. There was something about Brownkit that he'd always liked. But what it was, the kit couldn't figure out.

As the three tumbled about, Salmonkit thought about what he liked about Brownkit. He just couldn't place his claw on it. _What is it?_

Flounderkit suddenly pinned down Salmonkit and laughed. The tortoiseshell kit yowled, **"I, Flounderfin of FishClan, have defeated Salmonscale! Now the valiant Flounderfin must defeat the brilliant mastermind, Brownclaw!"**

Brownkit giggled. **"So, Flounderfin, you wish to fight me?" **She suddenly tackled Flounderkit and pinned him down. **"The brilliant Brownclaw has defeated the valiant Flounderfin!"**

As they fought, Salmonkit felt something. Was it a pinprick of jealousy? That his brother got to tumble about with Brownkit, and not him? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Salmonkit bowled into Brownkit. **"The mighty Salmonscale recovers and jumps back into the fray!"**

Brownkit's mother, Lilypetal, poked her head out of the Nursery entrance. **"Brownkit! Come in, it's time to go to sleep!"**

The brown tabby protested, **"But Mother—"**

Lilypetal shook her head firmly. **"No buts. Come in right now, sweetie."**

The kit rolled her eyes and flicked her tail and she padded into the Nursery. Lilypetal was very protective of Brownkit, being as the kit's two sisters, Onyxkit and Quailkit, died from cat plague that ravaged the camp not too long ago.

Diamondstone, Salmonkit and Flounderkit's mother, then poked out _her_ head. **"Come in Salmonkit, Flounderkit. It looks like it's about to rain."**

Salmonkit sighed and along with Flounderkit, trudged into the Nursery. The second they got in, coincidentally, it began to rain.

As he curled up next to Diamondstone, Salmonkit cast a glance at Brownkit. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Salmonkit smiled back and closed his eyes, soon in his fantasy world they call a dream.

* * *

**So? What do you think? More chapters to come soon!**


	2. Apprenticeship

**The line thingy won't work... ;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Neither does PetiteMorte, who only owns Salmonkit/paw/pelt here. I own Brownkit/paw/fur, Lilypetal, Burningstar, Orioleflight, a bunch of random characters, FishClan, NightClan, SnowClan, and HopeClan.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salmonkit stood excitedly next to Flounderkit and Brownkit. His heart was pounding; and not just because he was standing next to Brownkit. Today was their apprenticeship.

Burningstar, a ginger-red tom who was leader of FishClan, stood upon the High Rock. **"Flounderkit, please step forward."**

The tortoiseshell tom scrambled onto the High Rock eagerly.

Burningstar tipped back his head. **"I, Burningstar, leader of FishClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of FishClan, but must first become an apprentice. Flounderkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Flounderpaw." **The leader rested his muzzle on Flounderkit's head, who in turn gave his shoulder a respectful lick. **"Ebonyclaw, I trust you with my life. Use your loyalty, strength, and wits to train this apprentice well."**

Ebonyclaw, a dark-brown tom that was almost black, stepped up and touched noses with Flounderpaw.

"**Flounderpaw! Flounderpaw! Flounderpaw!" **Salmonkit cheered loud and proud for his brother.

**"Brownkit, please step forward." **

The little brown tabby scrambled up the High Rock.

"**I, Burningstar, leader of FishClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of FishClan, but must first become an apprentice. Brownkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw." **He rested his muzzle on the she-cat's head, who gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"**Orioleflight. You are a wise, strong warrior. I trust that you will pass on your determination and loyalty to this apprentice."**

Orioleflight, an unusual black-and-ginger tom, stepped up and touched noses with Brownpaw. Something glistened in the warrior's eyes. Was it…_love? _Salmonkit felt a wave of anger rush over him.

"**Brownpaw! Brownpaw! Brownpaw!" **Salmonkit cheered as loud as he could.

**"Salmonkit, please step forward." **The reddish tom could feel his heart hammering as he scrambled up the High Rock.

"**I, Burningstar, leader of FishClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of FishClan, but must first become an apprentice. Salmonkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Salmonpaw." **The ginger-red tom rested his muzzle on Salmonpaw's head, who gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"**Livingdream, you are a strong, intelligant warrior. I hope you pass your strength and courage on to this apprentice."**

Livingdream, a calico tom, stepped onto the High Rock and touched noses with Salmonpaw.

"**Salmonpaw! Salmonpaw! Salmonpaw!" **The apprentice was positive he heard Brownpaw cheering the loudest.

As he jumped off of the High Rock, the brown tabby padded up to him. **"Congratulations," **she purred.

"**Thanks. You, too." **Salmonpaw purred back.


	3. Jealousy

**OMG PetiteMorte, I forgot that it was BURNINGSTAR! Heh, heh... So I replaced Apprenticeship with the updated one with BURNINGSTAR. If you want to RP with all these charries here, go to my homepage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Neither does PetiteMorte, who only owns Salmonkit/paw/pelt here. I own Brownkit/paw/fur, Lilypetal, Burningstar, Orioleflight, a bunch of random characters, FishClan, NightClan, SnowClan, and HopeClan.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Salmonpaw crept through the undergrowth, his golden eyes gleaming with anticipation as he locked onto his target. The vole stood, unaware. _Snap! _Salmonpaw winced as he stepped on a twig. The vole was instantly looking around cautiously, before turning back.

Salmonpaw licked his lips and pounced. The vole screeched as he bit down on its neck. A sickening snap filled the tom's ears. The vole lay limp.

Livingdream padded up to Salmonpaw. **"Well done. Come; let us go back to camp. I'll report to Burningstar how your training is coming."**

Salmonpaw nodded. **"Okay." **He began towards camp, and happened to see Brownpaw talking to Orioleflight there. A spark of anger flowed through Salmonpaw. What interest in Brownpaw did Orioleflight have!

Brownpaw noticed Salmonpaw and murmured something to Orioleflight, who nodded and turned to pad to the warrior's den.

Brownpaw came up to Salmonpaw. **"Hey," **she said warmly.

Salmonpaw turned away. **"Hey."**

Brownpaw padded around him to meet his gaze. **"What's wrong?"**

Salmonpaw hesitated. Finally he spat, **"How are things between you and _Orioleflight?_"**

The brown tabby looked taken aback. **"S-Salmonpaw…"**

The reddish tom turned away. **"Good luck with your future kits."**

Brownpaw looked down at her paws. **"Salmonpaw, please, listen. I need to tell you something about Orioleflight."**

Salmonpaw let out a low growl. **"Well I don't want to hear it." **He pushed past the she-cat to storm to the apprentice's den.

Later that night, Brownpaw padded into the apprentice's den. Salmonpaw was curled up in his nest, his eyes showing cold fury. They were the only two in the den.

Brownpaw took a deep breath. **"Salmonpaw, please listen."**

Salmonpaw turned his golden eyes to her. **"Fine. What?"**

The brown tabby looked relieved. **"Salmonpaw, Orioleflight loves me, yes."**

Salmonpaw's eyes narrowed. **"I knew it." **His eyes betrayed his emotions though, the ones that wanted to just burst into tears.

Brownpaw sighed. **"Hold on, I'm not done yet."**

Salmonpaw's voice wavered, **"I don't want to hear anymore."**

The apprentice frowned. **"Please, this might change your outlook on Orioleflight. It did for me."**

Salmonpaw finally locked eyes with Brownpaw. **"All right. I'm listening."**

Brownpaw took another deep breath. **"Vortexheart isn't my father, and Lilypetal isn't my mother."**

Salmonpaw's eyes were still cold. **"So? Who is?"**

Brownpaw stared at him. **"So you haven't put it together?" **She laughed dryly. **"When I said Orioleflight loved me… Oh, Salmonpaw, HE'S my real father!"**

Salmonpaw's eyes softened. **"Then why did he give you to Vortexheart? And then who's your real mother?"**

The brown tabby shrugged. **"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."**

Salmonpaw felt a pang of guilt. **"I thought Orioleflight loved you as…"**

"**No," **Brownpaw shook her head. **"Only as a daughter."**

The reddish tom stood up and purred softly, **"I'm sorry if I hurt you."**

Brownpaw smiled weakly. **"It's okay," **she purred back.


	4. First Gathering

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. I am not Erin Hunter. I only own Brownkit/paw/fur, Snowstar, Starlingstar, Lunastar, Lightningstar, Clawstar, Burningstar, and a bunch of other random characters. And Petite owns Salmonkit/paw/pelt, Flounderkit/paw/pelt, Spiritstar, Darkpaw/soul, Moonpaw/soul, and a bunch of other random characters, too.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salmonpaw's ears pricked excitedly. Tonight was the Gathering! It'd been two moons since he, Flounderpaw, and Brownpaw had started training. Now, it was finally their chance to attend!

Burningstar stood upon the High Rock and looked around. **"The cats who will be attending the Gathering are…"**

Salmonpaw saw Brownpaw's ears prick excitedly.

"**Ebonyclaw and Flounderpaw, Goldensun and Sunsetpaw, Orioleflight and Brownpaw."**

Goldensun and Sunsetpaw was the Clan medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice.

Salmonpaw gave an inward smile. But a pinprick of longing stabbed at him. Would he attend with Brownpaw?

"**Livingdream and Salmonpaw, Reedfoot and Fadingpaw, and Pinetree and Settingpaw."**

Salmonpaw grinned triumphantly. He, Flounderpaw, and Brownpaw were going!

As the cats lined up to attend the Gathering, Brownpaw trotted up to Salmonpaw, a broad grin on her face. **"We're going! We're going!"**

Salmonpaw grinned back. He nearly got lost in the she-cat's copper eyes.

At the Four Caves, Salmonpaw sat eagerly next to Brownpaw.

Snowstar, the leader of HopeClan, was talking about how HopeClan was doing and _blah, blah, blah._ Salmonpaw wasn't even listening. He was daydreaming instead.

Then, Lunastar, the leader of NightClan, began talking. _More blah, blah, blah._

Salmonpaw began dreaming of him being a father, and a proud, strong warrior. And Brownpaw would be the mother of their kits, and always look at him with love and compassion in her deep, copper eyes.

Back at camp, the three apprentices settled down in their nests. They were exhausted.

As they lay in their nests, Salmonpaw stared up at the ceiling of the den.

Suddenly, Brownpaw giggled.

"**What's so funny?" **Flounderpaw demanded.

Brownpaw shook her head and continued giggling. **"Didja see the way Clawstar looked all proud when he mentioned Lynxkit? It was hilarious!"**

Salmonpaw gave a snort of laughter. **"Who knew he was the type to have kits?" **Clawstar was the leader of SnowClan. His claws were very long, and hooked.

The three apprentices sighed. Slowly, one by one, they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Fox!

**DISCLAIMER: No one here owns Warriors, we never will.**

**

* * *

**

**Fox!**

Salmonpaw slipped through the undergrowth frantically. On a patrol with Livingdream, Orioleflight, Vortexheart, and Lilypetal, they had discovered an old fox den, and the fox was still in there!

The apprentice looked behind him fearfully and felt slightly relieved when he saw Livingdream and Orioleflight behind him. But where were Vortexheart and Lilypetal!

His mentor, sensing his concern, yowled, **"They're holding the fox off while we get Burningstar!"**

Salmonpaw nodded frantically and continued running. If they were killed… _Brownpaw would be devastated, even if they weren't her real parents._

As the tom thought of Brownpaw, he began to run even faster then he ever had before. He had to tell her! Up ahead was the familiar lake where FishClan's camp was located.

The apprentice ran in, gasping for breath. **"BURNINGSTAR! BROWNPAW!"**

Burningstar was talking to Ebonyclaw. Immediately, the two looked up. **"Salmonpaw! What is it?"** Burningstar asked.

Just then, Livingdream and Orioleflight scampered into camp. **"Burningstar! A fox den's been found in our territory!"**

Burningstar cocked an eyebrow. **"So?"**

"**We went to see how fresh it was, and the fox was still in there!"**

The leader's eyes widened. **"What! Where are Vortexheart and Lilypetal!"**

Orioleflight looked at his paws. **"They're keeping the fox at bay, but…"**

Just then, Brownpaw rushed out of the apprentice's den. **"Salmonpaw, Burningstar, what's going on!"**

Salmonpaw took her a few fox-lengths away. **"There's a fox in our territory, we went to check out the den, see how old it was, and it was in there." **

The brown tabby stared.

Salmonpaw hesitated before whispering, **"Vortexheart and Lilypetal are fending it off." **

Brownpaw's gaze faltered, and she cried out, **"We have to go back there!" **She began towards Burningstar, Ebonyclaw, Livingdream, and Orioleflight.

Salmonpaw quickly scampered in front of her and blocked the way. **"Are you mouse-brained! We know nothing about fighting foxes! We have to let Burningstar and a patrol of warriors drive the fox out!"**

The brown tabby regarded the tom, surprisingly, coldly. **"My adoptive parents are out there, Salmonpaw. Even if they aren't my real parents, I love them just as you love Flounderpaw." **She began going around the reddish tom, but Salmonpaw stepped in front of her path.

"**Please, Brownpaw, I don't want you killed,"** he pleaded.

But his plea fell on deaf ears, because the apprentice shook her head stubbornly and stalked past him.

Salmonpaw stared after the other apprentice, dread in his heart. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she was killed. He couldn't. _I have to do something._

Brownpaw was already volunteering to help drive out the fox when Salmonpaw's tail tip brushed her mouth. **"Burningstar, I'll—"**

Salmonpaw quickly intervened. **"Only one apprentice should go, Burningstar. We can't have too many inexperienced cats there, now, can we? I volunteer."**

Brownpaw stared at him. Frustration flared in her eyes.

Burningstar nodded dimly. **"Sure. You'll go with Orioleflight, Livingdream, Ebonyclaw, I, and Coralreef." **

Salmonpaw quickly nodded. As the patrol left, the tom looked over his shoulder at Brownpaw, who stood there, gaping. _Oh, StarClan, please, please, let me come back in one piece, _he prayed.

As the patrol padded through some undergrowth of the nearby forest, a paw reached out to block Salmonpaw, who was at the back, from going any further. Brownpaw quickly stepped out of the shelter of a fern. **"I'm coming with you."**

Salmonpaw was too appalled that she'd followed him from the start to take in her words. **"What are you doing here!"**

"**Real parents or not, Vortexheart and Lilypetal are like family to me. Some of the only family I have," **the brown tabby insisted.

Salmonpaw shook his head firmly. **"No! I won't let you come!" **Another plead worked its way into his voice. **"Please, Brownpaw, you're one of my best friends. I can't stand to see you get killed, or even hurt." **

Brownpaw's copper eyes narrowed. **"I'm coming anyways."**

By then, Salmonpaw knew Brownpaw was too stubborn to convince to change her mind. But who knew that would be the start of her depression?


	6. Deaths

**DISCLAIMER: PetiteMorte owns Salmonpaw and Flounderpaw, and I own pretty much Brownpaw and all the other random charries. And the Clans. But Erin Hunter, above all, owns all. She owns Warriors. Not us.

* * *

**

Sorry for the lack of updates! School... Bleh. -.- Name change! I'm now known as Brownfur's Dream.

* * *

**Through the River**

* * *

The two apprentices worked their way through the forest. Brownpaw's eyes were scanning every mouse-length of the woods. Then, they emerged in a clearing. The fox den loomed in front of them. Brownpaw's eyes widened in fear, and Salmonpaw felt a jolt stab his heart. Suddenly, the fox appeared out of what seemed like nowhere.

"**Attack!" **Burningstar cried. He charged at the fox, his claws unsheathed. Ebonyclaw, Livingdream, Orioleflight, and Coralreef commenced to join him. Brownpaw, though, raced into the den. Salmonpaw bounded after her. What was she doing?! _Does she want to be killed?! _

A yowl split the air. Brownpaw collapsed at two bodies. One pale yellow, the other pure white.

Vortexheart and Lilypetal.

Brownpaw began to sob. **(A/N I have no idea if cats can cry, but I like to imagine it that way.) **Salmonpaw pressed against her, to comfort her. His heart was ripped, sending out his sympathy.

A triumphant yowl rang out, and Burningstar came into the den. **"The fox is dead." **He stopped dead when he saw Vortexheart and Lilypetal. **"Oh, my StarClan…" **His eyes turned to Brownpaw. **"I'm so sorry."**

It was dusk. A procession was being carried out at camp. Salmonpaw sat quietly, his eyes flickering to Brownpaw just about every five heartbeats. Her eyes were hollow, as if all the life that used to be there was drained out. The reddish tom nearly lost himself in those eyes. As the bodies were laid out, Salmonpaw couldn't help but notice that Brownpaw's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Orioleflight was speaking softly to her, trying to give her comfort. Salmonpaw's paws itched to do the same, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to go over to her.

Burningstar suddenly announced, **"The cats to sit the midnight vigil, come!"**

Salmonpaw was surprised at how quickly Brownpaw bounded over to her foster parents' burial site. He went over to join her, and buried his face in their fur. He couldn't believe it. Both of the kind warriors were like second parents to him. And now, they were dead. The reddish tom was surprised when Flounderpaw commenced to join them. And it was a long, cold night.


	7. Depression

**Eh! -hits self- Bad me! Bad me! Late update. T.T -mutters about school- Luckily, I get out next week, and I'll have plenty of new chappies coming! I hope...**

**Oh, on a lighter note, this is going to be a saga now! -o- You can look in my profile for more info.**

* * *

**Through the River**

Salmonpaw poked his head into the apprentice's den. **"Hey, Brownpaw! Do you want to come out on a hunt with Flounderpaw and I?"** The reddish apprentice had been trying to get Brownpaw out of the apprentice's den since her foster parents died two moons ago. The brown tabby had practically been living in the den. The only time she left was for training and to get fresh-kill. She didn't even attend Clan meetings anymore, and she purposefully missed the Gathering a moon ago.

Brownpaw lifted her head from where she was curled up in her nest. Salmonpaw's heart went out to her when he saw how hollow and tear-filled they were. **"I'll pass," **she said, her voice cracking. head as he left the den. As he slumped over his mouse, he saw Orioleflight go in to try to comfort his daughter. Salmonpaw couldn't help but feel surprised. After all, Orioleflight was Brownpaw's real father, and the fact that he tried to help his daughter get over the deaths of parents she thought were her real parents seemed surprising.

Salmonpaw opened his mouth to ask Orioleflight about that, but no words came out.

But then Salmonpaw recalled something Brownpaw had said. When she was insisting to come along on the patrol. "_Real parents or not, Vortexheart and Lilypetal are like family to me. Some of the only family I have."_

Just then, Orioleflight came out of the apprentice's den, a look of sorrow clearly etched across his face. Clearly, his attempt to comfort Brownpaw had failed.

Closing his golden eyes, the apprentice put the mouse back into the fresh-kill pile. He couldn't eat. Picking out a magpie, the tom padded into the apprentice's den. **"Brownpaw? I brought a magpie for you…" **He set it down on the ground.

Brownpaw looked up, and smiled weakly. **"Thanks, Salmonpaw. But…" **her voice wavered, **"You really didn't have to do that for me."**

Salmonpaw shook his head. **"I know you haven't been yourself lately, Brownpaw. It's the least I can do."**

The brown tabby opened her mouth to protest. **"I'm fi—"**

But the reddish tom put his tail tip to her muzzle. **"You're not fine. You've been so depressed ever since Vortexheart and Lilypetal died. And I don't blame you. I'd be depressed, too, if Diamondstone died." **He didn't even say anything about his father, who left the Clan when he found out Diamondstone, was carrying his kits. _I can't believe he would do such a thing. _The tom narrowed his golden eyes.

Just then, Brownpaw snapped him back to reality by saying, **"Are you okay?"** She'd noticed him narrowing his eyes.

Salmonpaw blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. **"Oh, y-yeah." **He turned to leave. **"I guess I should get going. I have a dusk patrol soon." **He began out of the den.

"**Wait," **Brownpaw said, rising to her paws.

Salmonpaw halted in his tracks and turned around again. **"Yes?"**

Brownpaw padded up to him and sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

Salmonpaw quickly sat down, too, wondering what she was going to say.

The brown tabby looked up at him with her copper gaze. **"You've done so much for me. Flounderpaw, too. You're both the best friends a cat could ask for." **She laid her head on his shoulder. **"I'm really grateful for what you've done for me, and now, I feel an awful lot better about what happened to Vortexheart and Lilypetal." **She looked up at him. **"Thanks."**

Salmonpaw was at a loss for words. But, a warm feeling swept through him when Brownpaw laid her head on his shoulder. **"Y-You're welcome. It's what friends do," **he stammered.

Brownpaw smiled up him, then stood up and straightened. **"You don't want to be late for your dusk patrol."**

The reddish tom nodded. **"Yeah. See you later." **Then he turned and left the den, wondering what the warm feeling was.

* * *

Sorry for slow, boring-ness! Once they become warriors, things will get very much more exciting!

Next chappie's warrior ceremonies! Things will be moving from there on after that! .


	8. Ceremonies

**I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working very hard on my site, which you can find my clicking my homepage in my profile. Anyways, now things will be moving a lot faster, since all the boring stuff was pretty much when they were apprentices. So...yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: PetiteMorte nor I own anything but our charries, the Clans, the plot, and the territory. Erin Hunter owns the concept, the terms used, and Warriors in general.

* * *

**

**Through the River**

"**All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" **the strong voice of Burningstar yowled.

Salmonpaw's ears pricked excitedly. Tonight was Brownpaw, Flounderpaw, and his warrior ceremonies!

As if on cue, Flounderpaw joined his brother at the High Rock, and they took a seat.

Brownpaw excitedly joined the two, giving her chest a lick before grinning. _'I'm so excited!' _she mouthed.

Salmonpaw grinned back. _'Me, too!' _he mouthed back.

Burningstar's voice cut their conversation short. **"Today, three apprentices will take their rightful positions as warriors of FishClan!" **He paused, letting the words sink into the crowd. **"Flounderpaw, please step forward!"**

The apprentice eagerly leapt up onto the High Rock.

Burningstar tipped his head back to the skies above. **"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.****Flounderpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

Flounderpaw meowed eagerly, **"I do."**  
Burningstar yowled, **"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Flounderpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Flounderpelt. FishClan welcomes you as a full warrior."**

Cheers arose from the cats gathered below, and Burningstar rested his muzzle on Flounderpelt's head, who in turn gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

Salmonpaw began to cheer, **"Flounderpelt! Flounderpelt! Flounderpelt!"**

Burningstar's gaze swung to Brownpaw. **"Brownpaw, please step forward."**

Anxiety was clear in the young she-cat's eyes as she joined her leader on the High Rock. Salmonpaw pondered on what her name would be.

Tipping back his head again, Burningstar exclaimed, **"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.****Brownpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

The brown tabby stood still for a heartbeat. Salmonpaw blinked, what was wrong? Finally, the apprentice meowed, **"I do."**

The reddish-gold tom nodded and yowled, **"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Brownfur. FishClan welcomes you as a full warrior."**

Salmonpaw cheered for the she-cat.

Burningstar rested his muzzle on Brownfur's head, who gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"**Brownfur! Brownfur! Brownfur!"**

Burningstar swung his penetrating gaze to Salmonpaw. **"Salmonpaw, please step forward."**

Nervously, the reddish tom stepped onto the High Rock. He looked up at Burningstar, shivering with anxiety and excitement.

Burningstar raised his gaze now to the fading sunset-streaked sky. **"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.****Salmonpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

Salmonpaw quivered, mostly excited about what his new name would be. **"I do."**

**"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Salmonpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Salmonpelt. FishClan welcomes you as a full warrior."**

Salmonpelt heard Brownfur and Flounderpelt cheer as loudly as they could.

Burningstar rested his muzzle on Salmonpelt's head, who gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

**"Salmonpelt! Salmonpelt! Salmonpelt!"**

Burningstar straightened as Salmonpelt leapt off of the High Rock. **"Tonight, these three warriors will sit silent vigil. No words may be spoken until dawn."**

Salmonpelt exchanged a swift glance with Flounderpelt and Brownfur. They were warriors at last!

* * *

**It was short, I know. But now the longer chappies will come. I promise!**

**I started a new topic in my forums, if anyone's interested to share predictions with one another.**


End file.
